The present invention relates to a sheet feeding apparatus to feed sheets one by one to an image forming apparatus and in particular to so-called an air assist method sheet feeding apparatus which assists sheet feeding by blowing air to the sheet when feeding the sheet and an image forming system provided with said sheet feeding apparatus.